It's only Brittany
by undiluted
Summary: Brittany is constantly teased by Noah Puckerman. Will the new girl, Santana Lopez be able to help her?


**Authors Note: This is my first Glee fanfiction ever. Back in the past I have written stories, but I have never had the guts to upload them. I wrote this one the other day and then I thought: 'You know what, I'm going to upload this!' Which is why I want to hear what you think of this story, and whether I should upload any more in the future!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, well. The show would most certainly be different!**

**Rating: K **

The seven year old Brittany S. Pierce was happily colouring in her art class. She had gotten some new colouring crayons from her mom, and she was really proud of having them so she had bought them into school to use so that the others could see them. They were _hers _and she didn't have to share them with anyone! She was colouring a picture of herself with a unicorn and a rainbow. They were blowing bubbles in the picture – though the rainbow wasn't, because rainbows can't blow bubbles! She was just about to colour the rainbow in the sky next to the clouds she had done earlier when Noah Puckerman walked over to her table. This couldn't be anything good.

"Hiya Stupid!" Noah greeted her as he took a seat next to Brittany. She hated it when people were mean to her, and especially when people called her stupid, which was quite a common occurrence for Brittany. She was a sweet person though, so she was never mean back. She didn't think that she'd ever been mean at all before as she just felt guilty afterwards. Brittany's eyes began to fill with tears like they always did when someone was mean, so then she then had to begin blinking rapidly to get rid of all the moisture that was brimming in her eyes and blurring her vision. She stood up to Noah all the time though, even though she was always 'pathetic' as Noah had said when had done so once, which had only made Brittany cry even more that time. Brittany didn't ever tell the teacher though, or Noah and the others would call her a tattle-tale, which would make her even more upset.

"I'm not stupid Noah" she said to him, as she ducked her head so that he couldn't see how much he had upset her. "Please stop being so mean to me…" she added onto the end as she ducked her head even lower, causing her blonde hair to fall over her shoulder, concealing the right side of her face from Noah's view. She used to be friends with Noah, but then he had decided that it was much more fun to tease her instead, so that was what he had begun to do. And most of the time he didn't even seem to care that much that he was being mean to her at all. This made Brittany even sadder. She was about to gather up her crayons and her drawing and move to another table when Noah rested his arm on top of her picture.

"You so are!" He said, and then smirked at the girl. He kind of missed being friends with Brittany, but he would much rather make her sad than be her friend – that was what Noah did, and it made him happy to make others sad, although he didn't know why. He guessed that was just how he was, and it was entertaining so he wasn't going to stop doing it. He was just about to turn to Brittany and insult her again when their teacher cleared her throat and re-entered the classroom which she had left only a few minutes before. It looked like she was going to say something important, so instead of focusing his attention on Brittany, he focused in on the teacher and waited for her to speak. When she did, Noah sat and listened for once in his life. This was interesting.

"Class, we have a new student today!" said Mrs Fossett as she smiled around her classroom after all the boys and girls had stopped talking and drawing. Brittany liked Mrs Fossett because she was always nice to her, and told her that her pictures were very good and very imaginative. She didn't really know what imaginative meant, but she knew that it was nice because she had said it kindly to the small blonde girl. Brittany's eyes flickered over to Noah and she saw a twinkle in his eye. Brittany knew that he was planning to either make the new person into a sidekick of his, or be mean to them too. The teacher then left the classroom again for a few seconds before she re-entered it with a confident looking Latina. But Brittany now had her head facing down, as she didn't want to see the person that would either be mean to her or would be crying a few minutes later because of Noah. She didn't look up at the girl, though, until Noah nudged her in the ribs and pointed her out to Brittany. "Everybody, this is the new girl, Santana Lopez. I hope that you'll all make her feel welcome here" Mrs Fossett said before she whispered something to Santana and went back to her desk to continue with whatever she had been doing beforehand.

Brittany's tears had vanished the moment she laid eyes on Santana Lopez. Not only did she have a pretty name, she was also most definitely the prettiest girl that Brittany had ever seen in her whole life. She had hair that Brittany just wanted to touch, so that she could see if it was really as smooth and soft as it looked. She didn't though, as she had learnt that most people didn't like it when you did things like that. Brittany didn't know why though, because if someone had wanted to touch _her_ hair then she wouldn't really have minded. Brittany wanted to be friends with Santana though, so she plucked up all the courage that she had and got up from her chair. She walked past Noah and Finn and all of the other girls and boys in her class before she was standing right in front of the new girl.

"H-hi… my name's Brittany S. Pierce" she introduced herself as she smiled, even if it was a little shyly. When Santana smiled back at her, Brittany's smile lost its shyness and grew into an even larger smile. Perhaps this person actually wanted to be her friend. Santana was a little shocked when she had smiled at the blonde girl. She wasn't exactly the nicest person, which was kind of why she'd been kicked out of her old school. She had never been nice to anyone there, so why was she being nice to the cute blue eyed girl who was standing right in front of her now?

"I'm Santana, although you already know that" she said to Brittany as she smiled a little again. She seemed to like smiling at Brittany, as she knew that when she did it guaranteed her a smile back. When Brittany laughed at her comment, Santana felt a little flutter in her stomach, which she decided was because Brittany seemed to like her, and she was probably the first person to ever do that.

"Do you want to come and colour with me? You can even share my brand new crayons with me if you want! My mummy brought them for me!" She offered generously, seeing as she hadn't let anybody else use them. Santana had opened her mouth to say that she'd love to, when Noah walked over to the pair of girls. When he saw that the new girl was talking to Brittany, he felt the need to intervene. He didn't want the new girl to have to hang around with Brittany, because after all, she'd see how stupid Brittany was after a while, and then be stuck with her. Noah didn't want that to happen. He wanted Lopez to hang around with him. She looked mean enough to Puck, anyway!

"Yo, newbie, you don't want to hang around with stupid here" she said to Santana as he sneered and nodded towards Brittany. Brittany's eyes filled with tears again. 'How could someone be so mean?' She mentally asked herself, as she watched nervously to see what Santana would say while she bit her lip. She was scared that Santana would be Noah's new friend instead of hers. Noah had friends anyway, so he didn't need Santana as much as she did! When Santana looked towards Brittany and saw that she was going to cry, Santana was immediately annoyed. What made this boy think that he had to right to upset Brittany? He obviously seemed to get a kick out of watching the sweet blonde girl cry, and that made Santana mad. She got kicks out of seeing most people cry, but watching Brittany do so? That would be horrible for the brown eyed girl, though she didn't quite know why. She whipped her head round to send a glare in Noah's direction, causing the young boy to take a step backwards. Santana's glare could be quite scary and intimidating when she wanted it to be. And she really wanted her glare to be scary and intimidating right then.

"Whoa, calm down newbie, it's only _Brittany_!" He said with a mean laugh. Santana threw another glance in Brittany's direction when she heard this. And when she saw that Brittany was on the verge of tears, she turned to Noah and said viciously "If you do one more thing, I'll break your arm!" And she would as well. She had done it before to a boy from her old school, so she wouldn't hesitate to do it again – especially when it was for Brittany. That was when Noah went and took one of Brittany's crayons, knowing that it would upset the blonde. When Brittany sniffled and began to cry, Santana had had it with him. She snatched the crayon out of his hand pushed him as hard as she could.

"Leave Brittany alone" She said quietly to him before she turned back to Brittany and tilted her head to the side with concern – something that Santana had never felt in before – as she said softly: "Are you okay now Britt-Britt?" Santana wanted to give her a nickname, as Brittany was such a long name, and it was much nicer to give someone a nickname – one that only you can call them. When Brittany nodded at her and smiled a little through the tears that were still in her eyes and on her face, Santana gently leaned across and wiped away Brittany's tears, causing the blonde to giggle a bit.

"That tickles!" She said to her in a whisper as she lightened up. She felt happy that Santana had told Noah to leave her alone, and now that Santana was her friend, she knew that she would be safe from Noah and his teasing. And if he did it again when Santana wasn't around, she would simply tell Santana about it later, and she somehow knew that the dark haired girl would sort him out for her. She knew that Santana would do it though, as for some reason the slightly shorter girl had taken a liking to Brittany.

"Are you sure you're okay though?" Santana pushed the boy who was mean to Brittany only because she _cared_. She just wanted to make sure that Brittany was _absolutely _fine, and that she wasn't just pretending, or trying to be brave.

Brittany nodded and said "Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks to you!" She smiled. "That was really brave of you to do that for me San" Brittany said as she hugged Santana. When she was hugging her, Brittany felt like she never wanted to let go. The brown eyed girl was soft and warm, and Brittany moulded into her body as they hugged. When they finally pulled apart from their hug, Brittany and Santana took seats at the table – Santana on the left and Brittany on the right.

Santana smiled again, for the billionth time that day, and just before she was about to reach out and pick up a crayon and a plain sheet of paper, Brittany tapped her lightly on the shoulder. When Santana looked up at the blue eyed beauty, she looked like she was plucking up the courage to ask her something. After a few seconds, Brittany swallowed. "Will you be my best friend?" She asked her nervously as she fiddled with the blue coloured crayon that was in her hand. Brittany had never had a best friend before, and neither had Santana.

Santana nodded at Brittany, in answer to her question. "Of course, I am already, aren't I?" She said playfully as she grinned at Brittany, earning a grin in return. Only Brittany would ever get to be on the receiving end of the Santana Lopez smile. When Brittany's request was confirmed, she gleefully began to draw her new favourite thing in the whole wide world into her picture. Her new favourite thing wasn't a rainbow, and it was no longer a unicorn – and that was saying something – it was the new girl, Brittany's new best friend who ranked as number one on her list of favourite things ever. Santana Lopez was number one, and little did Brittany know that she was also the number one on Santana's, too. Everything was right in Brittany S. Pierce's world, and as Santana reached over her right hand to find Brittany's left one and linked their pinkies together, Brittany knew that her world would stay that way for quite some time.


End file.
